Characters of 'PPGZ: Enter The World Of Beast Spirits'
by Blackrose in the Moonlight
Summary: Tells you more about my characters in my Beast Spirit story. Will also include side-character so if you get confused or don't know who this character is you can look up for their name or in 'other characters' or maybe they will be in 'darkwalkers' Mystical Raven I hope this will help you. Please tell me if I left out a character and how you think of the main characters
1. Goddess & Spirits

_**Goddess and Spirits:**_

**Hinarin**

The Head goddess of the Beast Spirit world right now. She is the one who summoned the chosen girls.

Hinarin is also known as the Legendary Reindeer

She have long blond hair that reaches her leg and her eyes is the colour of Autumn leaves, she wears a long beautiful white dress that covered her feet.

**DreamWalker **

The first goddess in the Beast-Spirit world to have powers that can help the living Beast-Spirits

The brother of _NightmareSeeker_ in a younger litter

A white lion with golden fur on the tip of his mane

**StarCatcher**

DreamWalker's twin sister

Second Beast-Spirit to become a great goddess

A beautiful black lioness

**Speeding Leo**

Cheetah's twin brother

A golden male cheetah in animal form

He has reddish-brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Died when his last mission is completed because of the dreadful wounds

Trains Leopard in her dream to make her a better fighter (Buttercup's goddess)

**Tilo**

A male jaguar

Leo's mission partner

Died on a mission

Snowbell's goddess

**Atic**

A male an arctic fox with bright brown eyes

One of the ice goddess

Help Blossom make the right choices (Blossom's goddess)

**Aqua**

One of the water goddess

She have long blue wavy hair and beautiful white eyes. She wears a long pretty blue dress that has wave pattern on it.

She is Bubbles' goddess

**Joy**

A young goddess with short purple hair tied into a side ponytail with honey coloured eyes

Violet's goddess

**Lion (a spirit)**

The spirit who trains Blackrose in her dreams

His animal form is a brownish-golden lion.

He has black spiky hair with amber eyes. Wears a long reddish-brown coat with gray pants and black boots.


	2. Wolf

**Howling Wolf**

**Age:** 16

**Birthdate:** born on a day in winter

**Gender:** male

**Personality:** clam, good-nature, very smart, mature

**Family: **Black (twin brother)

**Signature Colour: **dark blue

**Crush/the one he likes: **Sliver

**Likes: **raw meat

**Dislikes: **when someone embarrasses him, darkwalkers

**Fears:** if he loses someone he cares about

**First appearance- **chapter 1: Wolf!

**Mentor/s: **….unknown…..

**Partner: **Eagle

**Rank: **warrior (lightwalker)

**Element power: **water and ice

**Weakness: **fire

**Fighting method: **no particular

**Most powerful weapon: **no particular

**Clothing: **He wears a dark gray-brown coat with sharp tooth buttons, blue pants and black boots, a long gray scarf-mask covering his neck and one end hanging behind his back.

**Animal form: **a dark gray wolf with yellow eyes, pointed ears, spicky tail, thick fur and lean muscles.

**Facts:**

Wolf is a Pure blood Beast-Spirit

Thinker of the group with Fox and Snowfinch

A boy with dark blue spicky hair and bright unusual yellow eyes

Leader of the team

**Background:**

Wolf left his village to train in the Beast-Spirit-Training-Center when he was at a young age with Black, Silver and Eagle.

During his training season he became good friends with Cheetah, Leo and Tilo.

Wolf is a very clever boy but is somehow jealous of his brother, Black, who became a real warrior quicker than him.

He used to be a very childish kid but matured very quickly

Since he was small Wolf already has a crush on Silver but never told her about this.

Wolf is very close to Eagle who is his partner and relative, their grandfathers were brothers.


	3. Eagle

**Swooping Eagle**

**Age:** 16

**Birthdate:** born on a day in spring

**Gender:** male

**Personality:** easy stirred, easygoing, gentle towards Miyako and Bunny, fights a lot with Kenero

**Apprentices:** Bubbles (Blue-Jay) and Violet (Bunny)

**Partner: **Wolf

**Family: **unknown _yet_

**Likes:** learning new healing techniques, collecting herbs, his apprentices

**Dislikes:** Blackrose, when someone hurts his apprentices

**Fears:** when he cannot save lives, if his patients dies

**Crush/the one he likes: **Blackrose

**Rank: **Healer & Warrior (lightwalker)

**Colour: **brown

**Element power: **electric, water and earth

**Weakness: **ice & crystal

**Fighting method: **he uses his animal form at attack more often

**Most powerful weapon: **his talons

**Clothing:** he wore a black cloak that went from his shoulder to his feet' under his long coat he wore a brown shirt with small bone buttons, and a black scarf-mask, he wore black pants and dark brown leather boots.

**Animal form:** a black-and-white eagle with dark brown eyes, wide wings, orange beak and talons

**Facts:**

Half-blood Beast-Spirit

Healer alongside Blue Jay and Bunny

A boy with spicked hair but a bit longer than Wolf's and is golden brown, his eyes were dark brown.

Eagle and Kenero don't get along well because of their first meeting but he is unusually gentle to Miyako and Bunny who learns how to heal from him.

Eagle have brilliant hunting skills but at fighting he can't be called better than Wolf; he usually leads directions and watch for dangers; he can be a good backup but not in leading an attack. He can attack from behind without a problem and heal very well.

**Background:**

Eagle trained together with Wolf, Silver, Black, Cheetah, Leo and Tilo since they were kids.

Eagle is very close with Wolf. He met Wolf when he was four and grew up with him ever since.

He started his training when he was five.

Eagle's birth place isn't really a pleasant memory and he never told anyone about his brothers that is still alive. Because of this there are some untold secrets that his teammates still don't know.


	4. Cheetah

**Swift-Speed Cheetah**

**Age:** 16

**Birthdate:** born on a day in winter

**Gender:** female

**Personality:** very nice, loyal, caring

**Likes:** running/jogging, lay around and do nothing

**Dislikes:** stormy weathers, rain

**Fears:** high places

**Colour: **yellow

**Crush/the one she likes: **only later on

**First appearance-** chapter 15: settle in the village

**Mentor/s: **….unknown…..

**Partner: **Sliver

**Rank: **Warrior (lightwalker) [one of the top fighters]

**Element power: **fire & crystal

**Weakness:** water

**Fighting method: **uses her quick, swift body to fight her enemies with great speed

**Most powerful weapon: **no particular

**Clothing: **Wears a yellow T-shirt with a black jacket that comes up to her waist. A yellow scarf-mask, and black fingerless gloves for her claw to slid out. Black jeans and boot.

**Animal form: **beautiful golden spotted cheetah with ocean-green eyes and a long tail

**Facts:**

Pure blood Beast-Spirit

Kenero (Panther) and Kaoru's (Leopard) mentor.

A girl long reddish-brown hair that comes to her waist and ocean-green eyes.

Cheetah is Leo's twin sister, she had a very strong bond with her brother. Even when her brother died she still can feel his love around her when she joins the chosen girls on their quest.

Cheetah is a very kind girl but at the same time is a hard fighter. She is known as the top fighter among the lightwalkers.

**Background:**

Cheetah was born in a very happy family.

Her parents were both very kind and caring.

Cheetah is very close with her twin brother Leo and they were always doing things together.

Cheetah went to the Beast-Spirit-Training-Center when she was five-and-a-half with Leo; meeting Wolf, Eagle, Silver, Black and Tilo.

Cheetah has a slight crush on Black, impressed by his skills and knowledge.

Cheetah was a good student and listens to her mentor carefully but still do pranks at times with Leo and Eagle.

Cheetah is a girl with a lot of strength comparing to other girls. She listens to her lessons carefully and asked for help whenever she needed, and soon became an excellent fighter, in fact: one of the top fighters.


	5. Blossom (Fox)

**Akatsutsumi Momoko**

**Age:** 14

**Birthdate:** 29 May

**Gender:** female (Human)

**Personality:** smart, quick-thinker, works out the enemies weakness quickest out of the girls

**Family: **mother, father, Kuriko (little sister)

**Likes:** pink, love stories and history

**Dislikes:** horror stories

**Fears:** ghosts, cockroach, snakes

**Colour: **pink

**Symbol: **red heart

**Crush/the one she likes: **Brick

**First appearance- **chapter 2: the willow

Momoko is a smart girl at schoolwork and learns things quickly; one mistake she will try not to do it again. She knows a lot about nature and animals and used a lot of this information on their mission.

She usually snaps at Leopard and Panther but only half-hearted. She soon learns the other's personalities and handles how to get along with them. She have a strong bond with Bell who was the first person she met when they were meeting up at The Willow the first time.

A girl that have long orange hair that ends just above her legs and was tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes was the colour of cherry pink, she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a small yellow heart with white wings on her chest, and she was wearing a short skirt that looks like a jean.

**Fire Fox**

Momoko's Beast-Spirit or animal form.

**Mentor/s: **Wolf

**Partner: **Snowfinch

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank: **Warrior (lightwalker)

**Element power: **fire

**Weakness: **water

**Fighting method: **nimbleness, thinks good attacks first

**Most powerful weapon: **her quick thinking

**Crystals: **Fire Element Crystal

Fox's Beast-Spirit nickname is **Blossom**. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Thinker of the group with Snowfinch and Wolf.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears a red one-piece dress with a black belt and a pink jacket, a black pocket on her left arm and both bottom sides. At the left bottom edge of her dress was 'FF' and flaming fire behind the letters. She wore a dark gray scarf-mask, it wasn't long and both ends hang in front of her and reached her stomach. She wore red high-heel boots that has tied with laces in front like tackies, and black leggings. There was also a pink crystal necklace under her scarf-mask.

**Animal form: **a red furred fox with cherry pink eyes, bushy tail with white on the tip and white underbelly; black ears and feet.

**Background:**

Momoko has a normal family just like any other girl.

She has a very annoying little sister who always fights with her over sweets.

Her father can be scary sometime but is a loving man. Her mother is a house wife.

Momoko goes to a good school and has a lot of friends there, she is always a clever student and make friends easily.


	6. Snowbell (Snowfinch)

**Tentsushi Bell**

**Age:** 14

**Birthdate:** 19 June

**Gender:** female (Human)

**Personality:** honest, shy

**Family: **father, mother, Della (twin sister)

**Likes:** flying, snow, cute things

**Dislikes:** hot-spicy food

**Fears:** unfriendly looking strangers

**Colour: **white

**Symbol: **sliver bell

**Crush/the one she likes: **Blaine (later on)

**First appearance-** chapter 2: the willow

Bell wears a black Alice-band and her hair came to above her legs, white shirt with some blue bell picture on it, dark blue short jeans, a black jacket and white sneakers with black lace. Her eyes were white.

**Icy Snowfinch**

Bell's Beast-Spirit or animal form.

**Mentor/s: **Wolf

**Partner: **Fox

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank: **Warrior (lightwalker)

**Element power: **electric

**Weakness: **wood and wind

**Fighting method:** attacks enemies from a long distance with her feather-arrows

**Most powerful weapon:** feather-arrows

Snowfinch's Beast-Spirit nickname is Snowbell. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Thinker of the group with Fox and Wolf.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears a light-gray one-piece dress with a black belt and a white jacket, a black pocket on her left arm and both bottom sides. At the left bottom edge of her dress was 'IS' and a small yellow bell. She wears a black Alice band. She wore a dark gray scarf-mask and the ends were white, it wasn't long and both ends hang in front of her and reached her stomach. She wore white high-heel boots that has snowflake patterns on the sides and there were a black pocket on her left boot's side. There was also a white crystal necklace under her scarf-mask.

**Animal form:** (a Snowfinch) a bird with white underbelly, white eyes (like Bell), brownish patterned wings, gray feet (claw) and orange beak

**Facts:**

Snowbell is a strange girl, she has two sides: one is her shy side and the other is her hyper, crazy, childish side **(like PPGD)**. But her hyper side rarely comes out, strangely her hyper side only comes out when she hears the words: 'Let's play a game'. This is dangerous for her enemies because she can turn into a scary hyper, crazy, childish fighter

**Background:**

Bell has a loving twin sister named Della which she loves. Her father is a caring man who loves his daughters dearly.

Her mother is a very understanding woman and supports her family no matter what.

Bell's whole family is kind and always ready to help others when they are in need.

Bell is treated very nicely by her neighbors and people near her house.


	7. Buttercup (Leopard)

**Mastubara Kaoru**

**Age:** 14

**Birthdate:** 8 March

**Gender:** female (Human)

**Personality:** good athletic, strong, determine to win, hates to back down

**Family: **mother, father, Shou (little brother), Dai (big brother)

**Likes:** learning new fighting techniques, fighting

**Dislikes:** darkwalkers, girly things

**Fears:** ghosts

**Colour: **light green

**Symbol: **yellow star

**Crush/the one she likes: **only has later on (Butch)

**First appearance-** chapter 1: Wolf!

Kaoru is a strong girl even before she received her Beast-Spirit, she is already very good at climbing, and after she got her Beast-Spirit – which seems to be a leopard – she is an excellent tree climber and jumper.

She loves actions and she can fight in her human form just fine, she is very brave and that's good for the mission. She helps her group a lot like pulling enemies off them or leaps in front of them if they're badly hurt or knock out. She also have a strong bond with Kenero after she started to understand her.

Kaoru is a tomboy who have short spiky raven hair and fringe, she wore a dark green cap that has a skull on each side. Her eyes were lime green and she wore a black T-shirt with a dark green jacket and dark green pants.

**Forest Leopard**

Kaoru's Beast-Spirit or animal form.

**Mentor/s: **Wolf, Cheetah; Leo

**Partner: **Panther

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank: **Warrior (lightwalker) [one of the top fighter]

**Element power: **wood and plant

**Weakness: **fire

**Fighting method: **uses her strong strength most of the time

**Most powerful weapon:** her sharp fangs

Leopard's Beast-Spirit nickname is **Buttercup**. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Strongest fighter of the group with Panther.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears a lime green T-shirt with a yellow letter 'FL' and a green leaf on the left bottom corner. She was wearing a long-sleeved black jacket that comes just above her stomach and it has two pockets on the front near her shoulder and one on her left arm. She wears a black pant that has a green pocket on her right leg and two dark-green belts hanging from each side, there were sharp pointed metals on the belts. She wore black leather boots that has faint green line running down the sides, there were also sharp metal ends at the heel of the boots. She also wore black gloves that is uncovered at the finger tips, and she wore a dark green scarf-mask that comes above her nose and the two long ends were hanging behind her. A necklace was showing under her scarf-mask, it was a lame green crystal tied to a rope.

**Animal form:** a leopard with lime green eyes, sharp fangs and claw, long tail with a black tip and beautiful spotted-golden coat

**Background:**

Kaoru grew up in a family where there is a lot of actions due to the fact her father is a wrestler and she has two brothers.

She's a very health girl that loves to do sports.

Her mother is a great cook and her father is a very protective man.

She lives with her family in an apartment and has a peaceful normal life.


	8. Blackrose (Panther)

**Karuna Kenero**

**Age:** 14

**Birthdate:** 10 January

**Gender:** female (Human)

**Personality:** cold-hearted, fearless, emotionless

**Family:** Blackmoon, Bluemoon, Mizumaru, Kimaru (little sisters) [human family unknown yet]

**Likes:** high places, dark places

**Dislikes:** smell of blood, carrot

**Fears:** mirror

**Signature Colour: **black

**Symbol: **a dark purple crescent moon (those 'C' shaped moon)

**Crush/the one she likes: **only has later on

**First appearance: **Prologue

Kenero is a tomboy that has long white hair that is somehow outlined dark purple that goes up to the back of her knee (the tips are all spiky), she also have fringe but is sort of a spiky fringe. She has light grey eyes and usually have an emotionless face (lips pulled into a tight line). She wore a dark gray shirt and long black pants. She also wore a long black coat that have a hood and went pass the back of her knees, it reached in the middle between her feet and knees.

She is like a tomboy: hates dresses, skirts and girly things but she still keeps her hair long and only ties into a low ponytail sometimes

**Night Panther**

Kenero's Beast-Spirit or animal form.

**Mentor/s: **Cheetah, Wolf, Lion

**Partner: **Buttercup (Leopard)

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank:** Warrior (lightwalker)

**Element power: **wind

**Weakness: **electric

**Fighting method: **she fights with her speed mostly but she also uses strength at times.

**Most powerful weapon:** her sharp long claws

Panther's Beast-Spirit is **Blackrose**. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Strongest fighter of the group with Leopard and Cheetah.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears a long black coat that reached behind her knee but three dark-purple belts were attached at the back near the end of the coat, two dark-purple pockets near her shoulder and one near her left hip, there wasn't any zip but there were a few tap-like dark-purple buttons. She wore a gray shirt with a purple 'NP' with claw mark on the left bottom corner of the shirt. She wore black pants and two chains were attached to the two side of the hip, and a dark-purple pocket was tied on her right leg. She wore a black leather boot – not long – that just comes a bit above her ankles. She also wore fingerless black gloves and a long black-purple scarf-mask like Leopard's but a bit longer. A black crystal necklace underneath her scarf-mask: a black crystal tied to a plane black rope.

**Animal form:** a black panther with spots when you look closely, light gray eyes, unusual long claws, sharp fangs and long tail

**Facts:**

Kenero never knew the real meaning of friendship or love, on this mission she'll learn a lot and a strong bond will grow between her and the others. Even though she is cold-hearted sometimes, she still keeps an eye on the others and was the first to know their personality but only encourage them at time to time in need.

She loves high places and dark areas so her Beast-Spirit, a panther, can mend into dark places when she is hiding like I a tree. She usually lets the enemies hit more powerful attacks on her instead of the others, mostly not Miyako and Bunny. She fights next to Blue Jay more often and can bound powerful attacks with Leopard.

At first Panther (Blackrose) is really rude towards the others, being very unfriendly towards them. Marking herself a very unwanted teammate.

Eagle hates Blackrose the most at first and fights with her over very little facts.

Blackrose at first always hurt Bubbles' feelings which made her look more selfish than ever.

However Blackrose's unfriendliness never actually bothered Buttercup (Leopard). Buttercup, as her partner, wishes to understand Blackrose more. Later in the story she is the first person, claiming as her friend which helped Blackrose step out from the dark and becoming Blackrose's very close friend.

Blackrose is that kind of person who is very straight forward but she is a very strange person too.

Sometimes she always says things that she never wanted to say, like someone else is talking for her in her mind.

Blackrose isn't very fond of boys unlike Blossom (Fox). She doesn't like love stories nor history.

Blackrose take trainings with Wolf at first when Cheetah is captured, later on when Cheetah is rescued she then trains with her. Blackrose also takes training with Lion is her dreams. With all these trainings from different people she becomes a very powerful Warrior like Buttercup (Leopard).

**Blackground:**

She never grew up as an ordinary girl, she lives outside the world of the normal society. On Earth she lives in a small plain house just outside Tokyo in the forest and she is very self-depended. She looks after herself from a very young age when her family abandoned her. She works at a pet caring center to earn her own money for herself and her little sisters. She knows how to read and write but never have a good education.

However Kenero's little sisters are not human, they are animals: two cats, a dog and a ferret. She somehow can communicate with them even though they are not human.

Because of her abnormal life she doesn't know a lot about the world around her, like she doesn't know it's bad when a stranger boy/man is too close to her or how to handle relation with other people.


	9. Bubbles (Blue-Jay)

**Gotokuji Miyako **

**Age:** 13 and a half

**Birthdate**: 21 October

**Gender**: female (Human)

**Personality**: care for people exceptionally her friends and family, gentle, sweet-nature

**Family: **her granny

**Likes:** cute things, bubbles, lots more…

**Dislikes:** (she has quite a lot of dislikes) when her friends are hurt, people who lies to her

**Fears:** scary insects, snake

**Colour: **light blue

**Symbol: **light blue circle

**Crush/the one she likes: **Boomer later on in the story

**First appearance- **Chapter 3: Whisper

Miyako is the most loving member of the group; she's not the shouting or yelling type, she usually talks politely or gently. She is the one who mostly clams the others when they're fighting.

Bunny is Miyako best friend even before they went on the mission so if anything happens to Bunny, she is more likely to lose temper first even she is the gentle one.

A girl that have blond hair and was tied into two curled ponytails, she have light blue eyes. She wears a light blue dress that reaches her knee, also with a white belt, a pale pink jacket and pale golden boots.

**Ocean Blue Jay**

Miyako's Beast-Spirit or animal form

**Mentor/s: **Eagle

**Partner: **Violet (Bunny)

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank: **Healer (lightwalker)

**Element power: **water

**Weakness:** wood

**Fighting method:** Bubbles doesn't really fight but if she do she usually only puts her enemy to sleep

**Most powerful weapon:** her feather arrows

Blue Jay's Beast-Spirit nickname is Bubbles. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Healer of the group alongside Bunny and Eagle.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears zipped light blue jacket with a pocket near my shoulder, the sleeves were parted on the side and were clipped together with a dark blue button and healer badge on her both arms: a blood droplet with white wings. Inside she wore a black T-shirt. On the right bottom corner of her jacket there were the letters 'OBJ' with one wing on one side. She had light blue gloves that covered all her fingers. She wore a dark blue skirt that comes between her laps, the edges were split neatly but underneath there were another layer of thin black shirt and black leggings. She had light blue high-heel boots that comes just above her knee and there were a pocket on the side of her right boot. She also wore a scarf-mask but it was triangle shape in the front and it's not long like Leopards, the two short ends were neatly tied behind her neck and under her scarf-mask there were a necklace: a light blue crystal tied to a plane black rope.

**Animal form:** (a Blue Jay) a blue bird with white underbelly, light blue eyes, black beak, gray feet (claw) and beautiful patterned feathers

**Background:**

Miyako is that kind of girl who is loved by all people.

She lives with her grandmother while her parents work overseas.

Her grandmother is strict with things like manners and attitude that why Miyako ended up such a kind and caring girl.

She lives in a big house that she cleans all alone but she still loves her granny dearly.

Her granny may be strict but is always there when Miyako feels down.


	10. Violet (Bunny)

**Jushimono Bunny**

**Age:** 13 and a half

**Birthdate**: 9 December

**Gender:** female (Human)

**Personality:** very active, cheerful all the time, sometimes excited when she is charging into danger without realizing it

**Family:** mom and dad that works oversea, Coco (cousin), aunt

**Likes:** ….a lot….

**Dislikes:** gross things, slimy things

**Fears:** scorpion

**Colour:** light purple

**Symbol: **outline of a bunny's head (white)

**Crush/the one she likes: **Blade later in the story

**First appearance- **Chapter 3: Whisper

Bunny rushes through things too quickly and is more likely the one to make the most mistakes in the mission. She is sometimes too jumpy and doesn't listens to battle plans properly but Miyako always keep her in place.

She is the fastest out of the chosen girls and can hide in undergrounds quickest so is mostly pointed out to lurk the enemies away from their camps

Bunny is a girl with brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail and it reaches just pass her shoulders. She has light purple eyes and she wore a purple dress that reaches her knee with a white belt. She also wore a white jacket with white boots.

**Hopping Bunny **

Bunny's Beast-Spirit or animal form.

**Mentor/s: **Eagle

**Partner: **Bubbles (Blue-Jay)

**Beast-Spirit family: **…unknown yet…..

**Rank: **Healer

**Element power: **earth

**Weakness: **water

**Fighting method: **she like Bubbles doesn't really fight but if she does fight she usually uses her 'energy kick'

**Most powerful weapon: **her hind legs for 'energy kick'

**Crystals: **The Earth Element Crystal, and two other unfound yet

Bunny's Beast-Spirit nickname is **Violet**. (The name they call each other when they're in their Beast-Spirit form so you won't get mixed up.)

Healer of the group alongside Blue Jay and Eagle.

**Clothing:** (You don't have to read this again if you read it in the story)

She wears zipped light purple jacket with a yellow pocket near her shoulder, the sleeves were parted on the side and were clipped together with a yellow button and healer badge on both arms: a blood droplet with white wings. Inside she wore a black T-shirt. On the right bottom corner of her jacket there were the letters 'HB' with bunny ears. She had very light violet gloves that covered all her fingers. She wore a dark purple skirt that comes between her laps. She wore purple high-heel boots that comes just below her knee. She also wore a dark purple scarf-mask but it was triangle shape in the front like Blue Jay's, the two short ends were neatly tied behind her neck and under her scarf-mask there were a necklace: a light purple crystal tied to a plane black rope.

**Animal form:** a bunny with brown fur that looks like the ground that makes her easy to hide from enemies, light purple eyes, pink nose, powerful hind legs and long whiskers

**Background:**

Bunny's parents like Miyako's works overseas.

She lives with her aunt and cousin, Coco.

She and Coco is very close and spends a lot of time together.

Coco is also a very hyper girl so they do a lot of this together. They are closer than other normal cousins, they are like sisters to each other.

Bunny's aunt doesn't mind the noises Bunny and Coco usually causes and her aunt sometimes even play games with them too. That's why Bunny is always so cheerful


	11. Bear

**Roaring Bear**

**Age: **19

**Birthdate: **born on a day in summer

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **quiet, loses temper quickly when you don't give him what he wants, mature

**Likes:** strong options

**Dislikes:** weak people, things not done the way he wants

**Fears:** dogs

**Family: **…unknown….

**Crush/the one he likes: **Cheetah later on

**First appearance- **chapter 25: Rowdyruff's Beast Spirit

**Mentor/s: **…unknown….

**Apprentice/s:** the Rowdyruffs (formerly)

**Partner: **Vulture

**Rank: **warrior

**Element power: **earth and lava

**Weakness: **wind

**Fighting method: **he usually unbalances his enemies with his big shoulders or slam them against hard surfaces which cause his enemies to break a bone or two

**Most powerful weapon: **his hard shoulders

**Clothing: **he wears a brown leather jacket and black pants with black boots

**Animal form: **big brown bear with huge claws and big shoulders, tawny eyes

**Facts:**

Pureblood Beast-Spirit

A boy with short golden hair and tawny coloured eyes

He trained the Rowdyruffs into warriors

Bear is someone who gets irritated easily when things were not done the way he wants it to be.

He is a very strong fighter. His most powerful attack is his 'Breaking Crash' which is slamming his options into/onto hard surfaces, causing them to break their bones

**Background:**

Bear used to train in mountains with his mentor and his partner, Vulture.

Bear never knew his family because he was taken away from his village when he was just a baby.

Bear is a very mature boy and take things very seriously.

At first he doesn't get along with his partner, Vulture, very well but they soon became strong partners.


	12. Brick (Jackal)

**Brick Jojo/Flaming Jackal **

**Age**: 16

**Birthdate: **16 June (Oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **Calm, respectful

**Family: **Bloodfang, Butch, Blaine, Boomer, Blade (sextuplet little brothers)

**Likes:** books, quiet places, junk food

**Dislikes:** too much noises, when his brothers irritate him

**Fears:** healthy food like vegetables

**Signature Colour: **red

**Symbol: **red triangle

**Crush/the one he likes: **Blossom

**First appearance-** chapter 21: the fire element crystal

**Mentor/s: **Bear

**Partner: **Blaine

**Rank: **warrior

**Element power: **fire and some lava

**Weakness:** ice and wind

**Fighting method: **no particular

**Most powerful weapon:** no particular

**Clothing: **he wears a red shirt with a deep-red coloured cape over it, a red scarf-mask, dark gray pants (with a gray clip-bag behind his belt) and black boots

**Animal form: **dark red jackal with a sharp muzzle and pointed ears, red eyes and black paws

**Facts:**

Brick has orange spiky hair and always wearing a red cap, he has dark ruby eyes and a plaster on his right cheek.

Brick is the most serious one out of all his brothers but he is also sometimes childish (all his brothers is sometimes childish).

Brick takes all the things he does seriously. But he is irritated mostly by Butch.

Brick is actually a very kind person and he the type who believes in the term: 'Don't play with other's feelings'… 'Lady first'… 'Treat ladies respectfully'…all those stuff

So if he is fighting a girl he always let them attack first.

**Background:**

Brick grew up with his brother and are very close to them.

Since at a young age Butch loves to irritate Brick and pulls pranks on him often with Kiva.

Blaine usually follows Brick around but Brick doesn't seem to mind it like how he hates when Butch follows him.

Brick often have Blaine with him, they read together all the time.

Brick and his brother are so close that they could communicate with their minds (telepathy)


	13. Blaine (Falcon)

**Blaine Jojo/Winter Falcon**

**Age: **16

**Birthdate: **16 June (Fourth oldest of The Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **quiet, a little bit shy, respectful

**Family: **Brick, Bloodfang, Butch, Boomer, Blade (sextuplet brothers)

**Likes:** books, listening others' conversations, going to libraries with Brick

**Dislikes:** noises, when he have to fight girls

**Fears:** medicines

**Signature Colour: **white

**Symbol: **white shade

**Crush/the one he likes: **Bell

**First appearance-** chapter 21: the fire element crystal

**Mentor/s: **Bear

**Partner: **Brick

**Rank: **warrior

**Element power: **lightning/electric

**Weakness: **earth or sand

**Fighting method: **no particular

**Most powerful weapon:** his talons

**Clothing: **he wears a white shirt with a white coloured cape outlined gray, a gray scarf-mask, dark gray pants (with a gray clip-bag behind his belt) and black boots

**Animal form: **white falcon with gray tip wings, white eyes and black talons

**Facts:**

Blaine has ruffled white hair, a black band tied on his forehead and white eyes

Blaine's role-model is Brick so he usually goes around with him. He respects and looks up to Brick, following in his footsteps Blaine became a very well-mannered boy and is the must well behaved out of all his brothers.

Blaine is a very quiet person.

He is the only one out of his brother who can read minds_ and_ telepathy. Because of the fact he can read minds, it usually gets on his brothers nerves, not really wanting him to know their personal thoughts or feelings.

**Background:**

Blaine grew up with his brothers and are very close with them

When they were small Butch teases Blaine the most because of his shyness but Brick always gets him back.

Blaine likes to help people and he doesn't really like attention.

Blaine is the quietest one out of all his brothers.

He is a very patient person and understands other's feelings easily


	14. Butch (Tiger)

**Butch Jojo/ Jungle Tiger**

**Age**: 16

**Birthdate**: 16 June (Third oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: Determine, strong, good fighter, a playboy & a pervert

**Family: **Brick, Bloodfang, Blaine, Boomer, Blade (sextuplet little brothers)

**Likes: **pranks, cute/pretty girls, fool around

**Dislikes: **when people ignore him, when he get embarrassed

**Fears: **losing people he cared for, when the people he cared for doubt him

**Signature Colour:** dark green

**Crush/the one he likes:** Buttercup (later on)

**First appearance**- chapter 18: limit

**Mentor/s:** Bear

**Partner**: Bloodfang (Kiva)

**Rank**: warrior (one of the top fighter)

**Element power:** wood and some plants

**Weakness: **crystal

**Fighting method:** uses his strength

**Most powerful weapon:** strength

**Clothing:** he wears a green shirt with a dark-green coloured cape over it, a green scarf-mask, dark gray pants (with a gray clip-bag behind his belt) and black boots

**Animal form:** orange black-striped tiger with strong claws and fangs, white under belly, dark forest green eyes

**Facts**:

Butch has raven hair tied into a high ponytail and some covering his right eye, he has sharp dark forest green eyes and pale skin.

Butch is a big playboy and a heartbreaker. He flirts with every cute/pretty girl he meets and makes every one of them fall for him, but he never really touched them, he just leaves them heartbroken.

When he fights he mocks his options and fools around, making his options angry before he actually uses his true fighting skills.

Butch out of his brothers is the second hyper one. (First is Blade)

**Background:**

Butch grew up with his brothers.

Since he was small Butch loves to annoy Brick and hangs out with Kiva often.

He loves to threaten Boomer, Blaine and Blade who is his little brothers.

When he was small Butch loves to pull pranks

Even though Butch loves to fool around he still loves his brother very much

Butch and his brother are so close that they could communicate with their minds (telepathy)


	15. BloodfangKiva (Saber)

**Bloodfang Jojo/ Darkness Saber**

**Nickname:** Kiva (Bloodfang hates his real name so the others usually uses his nickname)

**Age**: 16

**Birthdate**: 16 June (second oldest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender**: male

**Personality**: acts tough most of the time but is actually also very naughty like Butch. Doesn't like noisy people (except his brothers). Cares deeply for his brothers and would risk his own life for the people he cares for.

**Family: **Brick, Butch, Blaine, Boomer, Blade (sextuplet brothers)

**Likes: **peace and quiet, sleeping

**Dislikes: **too much noises, girls

**Fears:** if anything hurts his brothers

**Symbol**: silver-black lightning bolt

**Signature** **Colour**: black

**Crush/the one he likes: **Blackrose (later on)

**First appearance-** chapter 18: limit

**Mentor/s: **Bear

**Partner: **Butch

**Rank: **warrior

**Element power: **wind

**Weakness: **lava

**Fighting method: **uses speed and strength

**Most powerful weapon:** his two big sharp fangs at the corner of his lips (saber tooth tiger's long fang)

**Clothing: **he wears a dark gray shirt with a black coloured cape over it, a back scarf-mask, dark gray pants (with a gray clip-bag behind his belt) and black boots

**Animal form:** a panther-like tawny saber-tooth-tiger with dark gray eyes, long tail, sharp claws and fangs – two long saber tooth that comes out of the corner of his lips

**Facts:**

Kiva (Bloodfang) has spiky white hair (a bit longer than Brick's) and dark gray – almost black – eyes.

Kiva appears as 'a cool guy' but he sometimes still pulls pranks on his brothers with Butch, he is actually quite childish too.

Kiva likes to sleep and fight. He (like Blaine) would prefer quietness rather than noises.

The most important thing to him is his brothers.

Kiva gets annoyed by girls and would rather stay away from them but girls seem to just love to chase after him (and his brothers).

Kiva is a very impatient person so he usually beats his option quick to get over with the troubling work.

**Background:**

Kiva grew up with his cheerful, annoying brothers.

He never cared about any other people other than his brothers.

Kiva usually gets annoyed by his brothers often but he sort of likes it, knowing they are very close.


	16. Boomer (Hawk)

**Boomer Jojo/Sky Hawk**

**Age: **16

**Birthdate: **16 June (second youngest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **warm-hearted, caring, loves his brothers, sometimes childish, nice to girls, offended easily by his brothers

**Family: **Brick, Bloodfang, Butch, Blaine, Blade (sextuplet brothers)

**Likes:** animals, his brothers

**Dislikes:** too much heat, when his brothers embarrass him in front of other people

**Fears:** bees

**Signature Colour: **dark blue

**Symbol: **dark blue cross

**Crush/the one he likes: **Bubbles

**First appearance-** chapter 21: the fire element crystal

**Mentor/s: **Bear

**Partner: **Blade

**Rank: **healer & fighter

**Element power: **water and little bit of ice

**Weakness: **wind

**Fighting method: **no particular

**Most powerful weapon: **no particular

**Clothing: **light blue shirt with dark blue pants, black boots, a dark blue coat with a hood that comes up to his waist (sort of like Shugo Chara

**Animal form: **brown hawk with yellow talons, dark blue eye

**Facts:**

Boomer has blond spiky hair that is neatly parted to two sides, dark ocean-blue eyes.

Boomer likes his brothers a lot and usually sticks with at least one of them.

Boomer is very childish and filled with energy (so he gets along with Blade very well).

He and Blade usually irritates Brick and Kiva the most.

Boomer is very scared if Brick is dead serious or when Butch threatens him or if Kiva glares at him.

But somehow Blaine isn't really annoyed by Boomer's childishness.

Boomer is very shy when cute girls talk to him.

**Background:**

Grew up with his brothers that he loves dearly

Boomer is the one who cries the most out of all his brothers when he was small while Blade is too cheerful to cry.

When he was small he will clung onto one of his older brothers the whole time which annoys Brick, Butch and Kiva but not Blaine.

Boomer and his brother are so close that they could communicate with their minds (telepathy)


	17. Blade (Hare)

**Blade Jojo/Lightning Hare**

**Age: **16

**Birthdate: **16 June (Youngest of the Jojo Brothers)

**Gender: **male

**Personality: **Blade is very hyper and filled with energy; very talkative and childish

**Family: **Brick, Bloodfang, Butch, Blaine, Boomer (sextuplet older brothers)

**Likes:** all kinds of junk food; hares, rabbits & bunnys; hanging out with people

**Dislikes:** vegetables

**Fears:** horses

**Signature Colour: **purple

**Symbol: **purple square

**Crush/the one he likes: **Violet

**First appearance-** chapter 21: the fire element crystal

**Mentor/s: **Bear

**Partner: **Boomer

**Rank: **healer & warrior

**Element power: **earth

**Weakness: **crystal & wind

**Fighting method: **no particular

**Most powerful weapon:** his hind legs

**Clothing: **he wears light purple shirt with a dark purple coloured cape over it, a purple scarf-mask, dark gray pants (with a gray clip-bag behind his belt) and black boots

**Animal form: **a dark brown hare with long ears and strong hind legs, dark purple eyes

**Facts:**

Blade has neat brown hair, a black band tied on his forehead; dark purple eyes

Blade is a very hyper person and always jokes around, sometimes he fools around a bit too much.

Because of his cheerfulness he usually speaks honestly, sometimes he speaks the truth when he wasn't suppose to which gets him into big trouble with his brothers (usually Brick….and Butch if it was something that embarrasses him).

He is rarely serious.

**Background:**

He grew up with his older brothers, each with interesting personalities.

Blade hardly cries because he is way too cheerful. He's also very cheerful even if they were in serious problems or times, which annoys Brick.

Blade like animals but is afraid of horses because he almost fell off one and almost got ran over by one when he was young.

Blade is kind of a pain in the ass for Brick and Kiva but Blaine, Butch and Boomer doesn't seem to mind.

Brick and his brother are so close that they could communicate with their minds (telepathy)


	18. darkwalkers

**Darkwalkers:**

**NightmareSeeker/Dark King**

The Dark King is still unknown but he is a yellow lion with black fur on the tip of his mane, red eyes.

The first darkwalker ever born on the Beast-Spirit planet

The first Beast-Spirit to born without a twin sister or brother

DreamWalker and StarCatcher is his younger twin brother and sister, born in a younger litter

**Scar**

A big baldwolf

One of the Lords (strongest darkwalker)

**Scarer**

Scar's younger brother

A male Sinvicrue (in other words: baldwolves' leader)

Leader of Scar-Vicious-Pack

He has a scar that ran down its left eye

**Swift-Tail**

A male Sinvicrue (in other words: baldwolves' leader)

Leader of Speed-Vicious-Pack

Have a shorter tail than the usual long ones

**Torn**

A female Sinvicrue (in other words: baldwolves' leader)

Leader of Torn-Heart-Vicious-Pack

She has only one left ear, the other was torn off.

**Tigest**

A skilled male hell-cat that looks like a jaguar, with black paws, greenish-blue eyes and a claw-mark-scar on his left cheek


	19. other characters

**Other characters **_**(Some might come out again later on in the story so you don't have to remember them, you can just come back and check later on when you see names you can't remember)**_

**Raging Black**

Wolf's older twin brother

Excellent warrior and healer

**Beast-Spirit form: **a boy with dark gray-blue hair with unusual yellow-orange eyes  
**Animal form: **a dark gray-blue wolf with unusual yellow-orange eyes, pointed ears, spicky tail, thick fur  
and lean muscle

**Moonwolf Sliver**

A girl that grew up with Wolf, Black, Eagle, Cheetah, Leo and Tilo

Information-collector

Missing right now

**Beast-Spirit form: **a girl with long spiky sliver hair tied into two high pigtails with dazzling violet eyes  
**Animal form: **a beautiful silver wolf with violet eyes; smooth, soft fur and perfect shaped muzzle

**Racing Light, Earth Noy, Leap Jack, Small Tam and Blooming Flower**

Five rabbit that the chosen girls met when they first came to the Beast-Spirit World

Light, Noy and Jack are brothers

Tam and Flower are sisters

**Tim and Nivery**

Mentors of Light, Noy, Jack, Tam and Flower

Tim's animal form- a caracal cat

Nivery's animal form- a flicker

**Strong Rive**

Fluff's rude mentor

**Animal form: **Doberman Pinschers dog  
**Beast Spirit form: **a man with short black hair and orange eyes

**Fluff**

A very annoying, disrespectful girl that is still training

**Beast Spirit form:** a girl with pink short hair and yellow eyes  
**Animal form: **a tortoiseshell kitten

**Trouble Tash and Yarning Tangle**

Sliver's naughty twin little sisters

Both wolf in animal form

**Clear Heart**

Tash and Tangle's mentor

A white wolf in animal form


	20. new words

_**Note: This chapter will change a lot when more new words come out in the story**_

_**(If you have anything, more words or things you don't understand tell me and if necessary I'll add it to here)[Most of them are useless, I don't even know why I added them to the story but I cannot turn back now]**_

**New words:**

**Beast-Spirits: **A Beast-Spirit is people like Wolf and Eagle (see characters), they can turn into animal form and Beast-Spirit form. You can also say that it's people of the Beast-Spirit-World.

**Darkwalker- **Beast-Spirit that stands on the evil side

**Lightwalker- **Beast-Spirits that stands on the good side

**Nowalker- **Beast-Spirits that doesn't fight for darkwalkers nor the lightwalkers

**Baldwolves: **demon wolves that come from the werewolf breed but they are blood-thirst, cruel and turn into much bigger size at full moon. On the full moon they go into villages in-search of blood for survival.

**Hell-cats: **have different kinds of furs, some might have the pelt of an ordinary small cat but they're all the same size as a lion; but they are all demons

**Sinvicrue: **baldwolves' pack leaders are called Sinvicrue, baldwolf must pass a trail to become a Sinvicrue (leader), called Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail

**Sinvicrue-Survival-Trail: **a trail that two highly skilled baldwolves will fight each other till one is killed. The one who survives will be rewarded as a Sinvicrue – a leader – and will be able to lead a pack. Their pack name will be chosen by their leader. Example: Scar-Vicious-Pack

**Clip-bags: **a brown bag that is clipped on the of a belt and have a lot of useful things in it

**Sense-water: **a special kind of water that hides the sense of a human, Beast-Spirit or animal by spraying it behind someone's neck. Very rare and takes thousands of years to form in special caves where moonlight reaches.

**Fruit-gathering basket- **The fruit-gathering basket is like a magical basket, it's able to fold-up into a small block which Beast-Spirits can keep in their clip-bags


End file.
